Roots and Beginnings
by theadroitleaf
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Legolas and Gimli return to Mirkwood. However, the war has changed both their homelands. It seems returning home is different than both expect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Besides some OC's all characters, places, history's and costumes belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

A list of OC's

Laerel- (song) a young eleth who recently worked as an advisor and diplomat for the king. Despite her young age, her knowledge of languages provided useful for dealings with Erebor and Dale.

Cellinor-(Flowing music)- known primarily for is skill in music, from which he comes from a family of musicians, was thrust into the war for lack of soldiers.

Faethalion- (Strong spirit) a sindarian noble who served as head commander under Oropher, then became an advisor to the king once Legolas came of age. During the fellowship, he resumed his role as head commander beside the king.

Others may be introduced later...

Chapter 1

The paleness of winter was quickly warming as the sun set in the sky, and a new set of woodland creatures arose from their slumber. While the snow had long left the ground, white flakes fell from the sky, the only reminder of the war which had ravaged the land. Along the rocky banks of a river a lone deer, roughly two years old, leaned down for a drink. Abruptly, it sprang into the air, tail down, and stumbled onto the banks, an arrow embedded in its neck.

The hunter emerged from the shadows quietly from the opposite end of the shore and ran across the shallow river. Taking a long white knife he slit the creature's throat, saying a few elvish words as he did so.

It had been nearly three years since the fellowship left Rivendell, and even longer since Legolas had seen his homeland, his family, his woods. While fighting the war had been difficult, the hardest part had been having no knowledge of Mirk-

No, he told himself, Greenwood. The shadow never mattered, it was also the Greenwood.

Of course he knew his father was alive. The bond they shared as father and son was beyond that of human understanding, as was that of the forest he protected. He felt his fae fade as the forest burnt, and his father had lost hope-or perhaps it was injury? Whatever it was didn't matter. What was important was that the war was over, the shadow gone, and it was time to go home.

Setting his shoulders, he began to gut the young buck. He heard familiar footsteps approach.

"Trust an elf or running over snow or fallen leaves, but for gutting an animal, a dwarf".

Turning around he saw Gimli, leaning heavily on his axe staring quizzically at this work.

"By all means, feel free," the elf retorted, offering the bloody animal.

"No, lad, you continue. A pointy eared, elvish princeling like you should learn the skills to survive out in the wild. Out here there's no Dorwinion or warm bath to keep you happy," Gimli joked, rather seriously.

"You're right I do need the practice. The last few years have been incredibly easy and I'm feeling rather pampered and well-fed!" Legolas answered gesturing at himself. It was true. The two of them had lost quite a bit of weight. Jokingly, Legolas would say Gimli looked like a young man rather than a dwarf. Legolas himself had let his hair grow long down his back and no longer bothered with braids. Instead his pale hair was pulled back with simple fabric. Overall he was tanner than most elves ever became, even Silvans.

Turning to Legolas, Gimil asked, "How soon will we arrive in Mirkwood?"

"The trees do not seem timid or restless as with storms or danger…In less than a week?" He frowned, "are you worried at all?"

The dwarf shifted, "naturally-err no-of course not!"

Legolas laughed brightly, as the river rippling in the moonlight, "mellon you may speak your mind with me. Our people have quelled for centuries, our fathers distrusted each other...however, I have been gone for far too long, and I doubt there is anything my lord would refuse me...unless that be peace and quiet"

"Peace and quiet?"

"Aye! I fear you may find yourself in the midst of a welcoming party in my honor", the elf said bitterly, "though, there is always excellent food and merry song. It is not something to miss, our feasts of starlight" he trailed off.

"Tell me of your land," Gimli asked shyly. While agreeing to go to Mirkwood, he still was prideful and didn't want to seem eager or interested in elven culture. Yet his experience in Lothlorien was truly wondrous, and he wanted to know more about this land if he was to be present in the monarch's halls.

"If we are to wait for this deer to cook, I may as well have to entertainment!" He commanded more strongly.

Legolas look surprised but leaned back, gazing at the stars, the moonlight and firelight giving blue eyes a violet hue.

"Before the war, there was always song, merriment, feasts...my people had many children as well. You could here them play in the forest, chasing after wild things. The night was never feared and we would hardly sleep at all during the warm summer nights. My father's halls were mainly empty as they were not needed," suddenly he looked sad, "My father was different as well...He would laugh with his people. He would sing too. He often said that if my grandfather had not taken the crown he would have been a minstrel. I doubt it...anyway, what's important is that this land will heal again into what it once was. That I'm sure of. You will enjoy yourself, Gimli Gloin's son, that I am also sure of."

Gazing at the embers flying into the night sky, they fell quiet. Dreaming of rest and of home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was full of beginnings...at least for the elf. Gimli, himself, had woken with a knot in his back and stiffness in his legs, and the most irritable voice imaginable.

"Come Gimli! The day is new and the birds sing brightly in the trees. We must cover ground today if we are to arrive in the next few days." Legolas shouted merrily, leaping from one tree to the next, like an annoying squirrel as Gimli reflected. While he did not particularly wish to awake so early, his wish for a warm feather bed was greater, as well as a well cooked meal and highly acclaimed Dorwinion.

Grabbing what little provisions they had, the two set off towards the halls of Thranduil.

The next few days went by quickly. This area of the forest was known well by Legolas though a few noticeable changes were noted. The first was the much thinner underbrush and fewer trees. The enemy's fires were not completely blocked by the river, and although much of the battles were fought in the south, the northern stronghold of the elves was not left unharmed. Smaller trees were burned as well as the underbrush. Still, the forest was thick and...lively… It had not felt so alive, so restless, so glad, since perhaps when Legolas was an elfling. He felt the bark of the trees and smiled at them knowingly.

"Tell me, master elf, how does one understand trees," Gimli inquired. Much to his dismay Legolas only answered,

"I just do".

"Unhelpful. Clearly you must speak there tongue or know their behaviors. Like the Rohirrim and there horses."

Legolas walked for a moment in silence collecting his thoughts. "The forest has lungs. You breathe as it does, gathering air to live just as it does. It pulses through the ground like a heartbeat. It dances, not just in the wind, but through the dirt in the ground the air around it. When I touch them I feel their life and for a moment we are one. We understand each other, I suppose, as the horse lords do their steeds. They are happy now. The shadow is gone and they can breathe the light once more".

Satisfied with his answer, Gimli walked on humming a mining tune in his head.

At last, they came upon the kingdom of Mirkwood. The change was dramatic! It was nearly dusk and lights were strung around grande beech trees. Wild flowers grew about the ground and ivy draped along all it could find. Elven homes were in trees and along the ground blending with the landscape around. Similar to Lorien, platforms were set up as sleeping quarters, while cooking was done on the ground. It was not long before they were noticed. A great feast was being prepared, though Legolas could not think of why.

"My father must have a thirst for wine," he laughed.

Gimil noticed most elves to be slimmer and darker than those he had seen before. They had the light build of the prince, but with tanner faces, darker hair, and greener eyes. They sang with harps and lutes and flutes in a circle while others dances warily as they carried dishes to a stone table.

When the two arrived at the clearing, the musicians looked up from their music, while the singer continued. Suddenly becoming aware of the pause, the singer looked away from his music.

"Cellinor! Alas, your song has been gone far too long," Legolas cried, running to his friend and bringing him to a warm embrace. The rest in the circle bowed around him but Legolas did not notice.

"Tell me where you have run off to all these years. Your absence has been felt greatly throughout this land." Cellinor answered. Then, looking around, he saw Gimli standing awkwardly. He gave Legolas a questioning glance, to which Legolas replied,

"This is Gimli, son of Gloin. One of the Nine who set out from Rivendell, and my most trusted companion. And friend," He added.

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting" Cellinor said somewhat hesitantly. "Now, the two of you must reach the halls as soon as you can or else I fear the punishment I shall receive for keeping you to myself. There are many who need you more than I. Now go! I shall see you at the feast."

"The feast," Legolas asked. Cellinor only laughed, mischief in his mossy eyes.

One of the elves serving got up from his work and bowed at Legolas' feet. He seemed confused at first than straightened.

"If I may hir vuin, accompany you to your father's halls."

Legolas nodded and Gimli followed suit.

A minute or so later, Gmli worked up so nerve to ask the elf, in Silvan which he had been learning, "What is these feast?"

The elf laughed and looked at Legolas knowingly, but Legolas did not return the look. Slowly his answer, "It is your friends begetting day"

"No it isn't!" Legolas exclaimed. "That certainly has passed. The weather is far too fair to be early spring."

"Since the shadow lifted, it appears spring will come a bit earlier." The elf extended a hand at a large green, grey, door at the end of a large bridge over a raging river, "with all due respect, hir vuin there seems to be much you have missed. To Gimli he said, "may I present to you, the halls of Eryn Lasgalen, the heart of the forest."

The halls of what?! Legolas mouthed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: First I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. It's very helpful and encouraging. This is my first fic so I'm still debating some formatting and length issues, but for now I will update as soon as I can and keep each chapter fairly short**.

As the great doors of Thranduil's halls opened, all Gimli could do was stare in amazement. Sure he had been to the glittering caves, Lothlorien, Moria (though not in its prime), but the Halls of Mirkwood were something of a different nature. A massive cavern seemed to go on endlessly, shooting out smaller branches of tunnels, all ornately designed into rooms and hallways. Holes from the sides and top of the mountain provided sunlight which glistened off stones and jewels, and the air danced in its rays. Pathways like roots of a great tree led up to a throne which seemed to look over the forest like a great horned owl would when protecting its nest. When Gimli looked at the throne, it was empty. Legolas looked at it confused (or was it just the same expression from before?) then turned to a guard speaking quickly in Silvan which the dwarf did not understand well.

Turning to Gimli he said, "the guard here will show you your rooms. You can clean up in there and perhaps we will have some clothes that may fit. I have business I must take care of elsewhere. I shall find you when I am done."

Dismayed at being left behind, but also thankful for a warm bath and bed, the dwarf complied.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, his father was preparing for the feast in his chambers. There were many occasions in which it would take him all day to dress and prepare speeches and seating arrangements.

A strange feeling washed over Legolas. He felt nervous and timid. His father had approved of his mission to Mordor, yet in his heart he knew the pain it caused him, and the duty he left behind. So now, knocking on a door he had longed to enter for so many months, he hesitated.

He knocked lightly, then twice more assuredly.

"A tule sinome" he heard his father's deep voice on the other side.

He carefully opened the door and stepped in. He saw the familiar open chambers of the King. Several couches rested in the middle near a small fire. A balcony overlooked the forest in all its glory, now purple in the dusk, and in a corner behind several curtains was a large bed. In the opposite side was a dressing area and hot spring in a separate room which had been made into a bath. Water poured down it like a fountain providing a shower of cool water.

The king was dressed in a fine robe of shimmering green. Many rings adorned his hands, and his springtime crown rested lightly atop his brow. Once golden hair was now slightly silver, and a troubled look was on his face as he stared into the the flames, back turned to Legolas.

"Faethalion, did you speak with the Lady Galadriel yet?" Thranduil asked. When he heard no response he turned around.

Dumbstruck, Legolas could think of nothing to do but bow lowly and lay his bow before his father's feet as he usually did after returning from patrols. He did not dare look up until strong hands lifted his chin.

"Ionneg, you have returned."

Legolas had a million questions and things he wanted to say, but instead he settled for, "why and when was the name changed? Eyrn Lasgalen? O' Elbereth must everything change!?"

Thranduil looked bewildered. Legolas sighed, "I'm so sorry, my lord. I have so many questions. It's been too long since I've walked these halls and-"

"Do not apologize for anything, Legolas. All will be explained in time, and if I'm not mistaken you have some explaining to do yourself, for that is not the bow you left home with," Thranduil smiled, "Now there is a feast I must attend, in your honor, might I add, so you should come as well."

Legolas looked down at himself; covered in dirt, sweaty, hair a mess (by elven standards at least) clothes torn and boots worn down to the point of uselessness.

"Could I perhaps have a change of clothes? A bath perhaps?" He asked shyly.

"Naturally. You may have whatever you wish. Galion!" The King called. Quickly, the butler poked his head through the door, eyes wide as he looked upon Legolas. "Find some fresh robes, and the prince's crown."

"Yes hir nin", the silvan replied, bowing.

After bathing, Legolas felt as though he had shed a layer of skin off. His tan appearance was toned down once the grime was rinsed off. He now sat on a couch in dressing robes, his slightly damp hair being braided by Thranduil into a relaxed yet regal braid. It had grown much longer since he had left Rivendell, reaching almost to his waist.

"You look like Beleg Cuthalion," Thranduil remarked.

Legolas laughed, "I doubt that. Besides, my skill is nowhere near his was."

"You were gifted a bow of the Galadhrim, by none other than Celeborn. He does not give out gifts lightly, and that is no common bow," Thranduil paused, "might I ask how he knew of your skill? Lord Elrond knew because of his travels here, but Lorien has little knowledge of the Greenwood."

Legolas smirked a little, then proudly said, "I beat all there best archers at a competition."

"Do tell how"

Both elves looked behind them. Standing was Faethalion, a tall and Sindar. His hair was silver and his eyes dark. His hands were strong and his face weathered with turmoil and wisdom, yet fair he was like the elves of old. And he was old. He had advised Oropher and was present during the days of Thingol. He had also taught Legolas how to use a bow, while Thranduil taught him knife work.

"I would like to know how my student compared" he shrugged.

"It was during the middle of our stay in Lorien," started Legolas, "I forget how many days, but the fellowship was well rested and thankful for the kindness we had been shown. Gimli Gloin's son and Peregrin Took, a hobbit, had been watching Haldir and his brothers practice for sometime. Pippin asked if other elves had as much skill with a bow as those in Lorien.

'I saw very few elves in Rivendell wield anything but a sword,' said Gimli.

'The elves of Lorien are far more skilled than our other kin,' replied Haldir. Then he readied another arrow. I suppose it was immature...but as he fired my arrow came out of a tree I had been sitting in for some time. It hit his, pulling it to the ground. I lept out of my perch as said,

'I heard differently!'.

Haldir was either furious or amazed- either one was fine with me- and said, 'then let us see who is greater in skill, the woods or Lorien or Mirkwood!'. By nightfall we had nearly the whole city watching. New challenges were proposed constantly. Each we agreed to. I lost a few I will admit, but by the end I came out winning the majority. There was no foul play thankfully. However, we did make such a riot that the lord and lady of Lorien stood to watch as well as the rest of the Fellowship."

"What did these tasks involve?"asked Faethalion.

"Shooting apples off eleth's heads, leaping from trees while shooting at a targets, shooting three or more wine bottles before they fell to the earth-"

"I am surprised you weren't kicked out of Lorien!"exclaimed Thranduil.

"That's was Estel said," was all Legolas said, his cheeks slightly red.

"Beating the march warden is no small task," Faethalion said moving over to pour some wine, "I knew Beleg Cuthalion, better than your father, and I believe you could have caught up with him. You've accomplished much young Greenleaf. You have brought pride to your country though many do not know it yet. I expect you will tell them tonight of your true reason for being away?"

Legolas looked down, "They must have believed me to have abandoned them. Watch did you tell them of my absence, for Lord Elrond only told few of this mission?"

Thranduil turned aside, "we said what we could and that was you had been caught up in war elsewhere. We could not speak of the ring, nor did we wish to sully your name by making it seem as though you had fled to Rivendell. However, tonight your people deserve to know if you are ready to tell the tale."

"Why would I not be ready, father? Legolas asked.

The King and his advisor looked at each other sadly, then Thranduil simply said,

"Say what you can ionneg"

A small knock, and Galion returned with a pile of clothes. A silver circlet with green leaves sat atop them. His tunic was a deep blue and new ebony black boots were given to him. His cloak was silver made of thick crushed green velvet on the inside. It may have been the nicest clothes he had ever worn. Looking in the mirror now, he did not see himself as he did two years ago. He stood taller and stronger, and although his kind did not age, he looked older and wiser, more like his father but full of strength and hope.

A loud clap startled him out of his meditation.

"Come now, Legolas! It is time for your feast."

He took a long breath and followed the King and captain to the waiting kingdom outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update. This one is a longer chapter and I am trying to do away with the set up and get into more of a story. As always reviews and tips are always welcome as well as any questions you may have. I am by no means perfect and any (kind) edits you may have would be awesome!**

Chapter 4

Abandoned! Was all that Gimli could think at the moment. He regretted ever letting that pointy eared rascal out of his sight. So far he had been fed and cleaned but he had to endure all of that with the judgemental eyes of the staff. A few elleths laughed as he struggled to fit into a child's tunic; eventually it was decided that nothing the elves had in store was going to fit a heavily muscled dwarf no matter how starved he was (he would have to wear what he came in until some clothes were made)

A knock at the door was heard and a heavily accented voice spoke in the common tongue at the door.

"Gloin's son, you are wanted at the Kings table for the feast tonight. When you are ready you may follow me to the-"

The door opened startling a young ellon.

"Get on with it," grumbled the dwarf. Not that he was displeased with his treatment entirely, but being alone in a strange land is awkward and unpleasant for almost everyone. He wished to see Legolas so that he may have some sort of steadiness to his stay.

Down a pathway they walked briskly, or was it a bridge?, they all looked the same anyway. The whole palace was a networks of what seemed to be gigantic tree roots and stones forming rooms and halls connecting parts of the cave. He was led through the same way he came in and that was out the hall down many stairs, through a large dining room, down more stairs and through the throne room out the main gate.

When the gates opened he saw it was night, and yet the darkness was not absolute. The lights on the forest had increased and sprite like orbs danced in the moonlight. Down the enchanted path was the feast. Haunting music played and young elves danced while those older sat by and talked, sipping wine. At the head of the feast was the Elven King. His robes were a dark green- almost black- his hair was shining like the stars and his eyes were mischievous. Gimli did not feel any resentment towards the man who imprisoned father. Instead he felt respect. Power seemed to glow around him and Legolas as if the forest was absorbed into his body. He was talking to Legolas who turned laughing then noticed Gimli's arrival. He gestured to an empty seat across from him. Dumbfounded Gimli walked to the table and bowed before the King.

"Arise, Gimli Gloin's son," Legolas laughed, "we are all friends here and you are seated at the third highest chair in the table, such formalities are not necessary."

The Elven King hid a smirk under a glass of wine,

"Legolas! Be kind to our guest," to Gimli he said, "please sit, elf-friend, I wish to hear more of your travels. My son seems to find joy in keeping me waiting," he shot a glare over at Legolas who pretended not to see it.

"Surely our tale is too dreary for a feast such as this?" Gimli suggested in more of a hesitant manner than he had hoped. In truth, the Elven King made him nervous. While he knew the king was known for his temper by dwarves, and his merriment by the elves, neither side held a stronger truth than the other. Like a cat it seemed he could change his temperament in a manner of seconds-milliseconds. Luckily, Thranduil chose not to pounce at this particular moment and he was rewarded with a hearty laugh.

"The War of the Ring was dark yes; however, at this time the darkness has left and we do not wait in anticipation for its next coming. Should we be waiting, I suppose your tale would be too dark, but now it is quite the compelling story for much of the younger elves."

"I suppose we could tell a twisted version that would be much more entertaining once everyone has drank a bit more," Legolas said thoughtfully, eyes glimmering, "There's a bit about Estel that might be enough to keep Arwen from marrying him."

"Speaking of Aragorn, how is he?" asked the Elven King, "the last I saw him he was covered in a layer of mud so thick I couldn't tell who it was, and he was carrying such a wretched creature it was impossible to stand the stench."

"Well, he has had a shower, thankfully," said Gimli.

"-he still stinks of man though"

"Legolas! He's a king now, you can't just throw those comments around. People may-"

"Nonsense, Gimli! I knew him since he as a child and no crown could ever make me stop teasing him. He'll be so terrible bored without me! I do hope Faramir will give him a laugh while we're away," turning to Thranduil he said more concerned, "He's become to cross already, father. The kingdom will have a dark cloud around it in no time if he keeps up his worrying and seriousness."

"A kingdom cannot be run by jesters, Legolas," the king responded crossly.

"Then you must never leave, father, else Mirkwoo-Eryn Lasgalen might," he corrected.

At this time, Legolas' eye was caught by an elleth across the clearing by the musicians, and he excused himself quickly.

Gimli raised an eyebrow. She was certainly pretty; she was short (in elven terms) her hair was a light golden-brown and her face was delicate but proud and intelligent. Her dress was white and free-flowing.

"Might I ask?" Gimli wondered.

"She's one of our diplomats, mainly because she speaks almost every language currently in use. When Bilbo Baggins left for home he promised to send her books on his own language. She learned it entirely in six months." the King answered.

"That certainly is an impressive gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"There are drawbacks though," he sighed, "Foreigners are not so inclusive of females as elves are. Many times her suggestions are thrown away simply because of this."

"In what ways do our countries differ?" the dwarf wondered politely, but defensively. He never thought of the dwarves treatment of their women to be unfair.

"First, they are allowed to fight, be captains, spies, advisors, even rule if no male heir is present. Never have I seen any mannish culture do such a thing." said the king.

"That is," Gimli added, "with the exception of Lady Eowyn of Rohan-"

"A mistake I heard; however, is her victory not proof that a woman's job does not have to be confined to cooking and healing?"

Gimli nodded silently and took a sip of the wine, which was brilliant.

Legolas caught Laerel's eye from across the clearing. She smiled and his heart was put at ease. Did he love her? No, but she was a part of his old life, and a trusted friend for years. She was beautiful even by elven standards and she was as wild as the flowers of the forest.

He caught up to her and grabbed her hands as she twirled towards him, her eyes opening in surprise. Laerel laughed, then embraced him tightly, burrowing into his shoulder.

"We thought we'd lost you," she said a little teary eyed. He pulled away from her,

"I'm afraid you'll have to live with me for awhile more,"

"I'm glad for that. The kingdom needs your help. It is...broken," she sighed.

"Enough with sadness for at least tonight. Let me have this dance and we will forget about our troubles for the present." He lead her deeper into the circle of dancers and many heads were turned at the pair dancing in the moonlight, hair and eyes glowing. For once, the darkness surrounding the forest was like the darkness behind a stage curtain, and the darkness was simply the nighttime.

After the dancing, attention was called to the great table. It sat roughly one hundred at the main table, though many were placed around it in smaller groups. The king stood, preparing to make a speech. Legolas was at the table once more, his hair slightly rustled from the dance. The elves all looked at him, and a child squeaked in the back somewhere but was quickly hushed. The Elven king beckoned Legolas and Gimli to stand was well, though Gimli was much smaller than the other too and was difficult to see.

"For over sixty years, the people of the Greenwood fought against the darkness of this world," he spoke in Silvan, "For over sixty years you have all sacrificed, and given your every effort into protecting this homeland. And it is tonight, that I would acknowledge this sacrifice. I remember, after the fall of Elu Thingol, when my homeland was taken, this wood was the first to give shelter to the lost. I cannot think of another people that would be so willing or accepting of complete strangers. You were the people who gave me a purpose to lead this country and you were the people that made me fight for it. Not for its jewels, nor for its beauty, but for the people it harbours is this realm great. Other lords and kings may boast of great wealth or military, and the great kings of old may be written to have had the most mighty of realms; however, the strength that rest in each soul here, and the beauty in each beating heart is beyond the measure of all else that may or might have existed in all of Arda. I wish there were some way I could reverse the dark lords destruction, but for now my thanks to you must suffice." he paused, but as he did an applause erupted from the clearing, shocking Gimli a little at the sudden noise.

"This brings me to another issue, which I would have Prince Legolas discuss." At this Legolas started slightly but just enough for Gimli to tell. He obviously was not planning on making a speech. He whispered something to Thranduil, to which he responded, "it's time they know the truth,".

Legolas took in a deep breath, "Two years ago, the creature Gollum escaped our watch and I left for Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond. He was corrupted by the One Ring of Sauron, Isildur's Bane, and though the ring had left his grasp, he was sought out by the enemy. The knowledge he possessed was crucial in finding it again. During this stay at Imladris, a secret council was held amongst representatives of the free peoples. Frodo Baggins of the Shire had came to possess the Ring of Power; however, it was undecided what should be done with it. By the end of this council, he had elected to destroy it. Aragorn, now king of Gondor, Gandalf the White, Boromir son of lord Denethor of Gondor, and Gimli son of Gloin, (he pointed to Gimli) were chosen by Lord Elrond to protect him and his friends on this journey as well as myself. Eventually, the three of us fought the war in Rohan and Gondor, and eventually to the Black Gate in which the Ring was finally destroyed," Legolas paused for a moment to think and breathe, "I truly wish I could have fought here with my people. I see what you have lost, and I wonder why I lived through this war and many other deserving souls did not. I do not think many of the elven lords in other lands would believe the Silvan's to be so strong. If there is anything that was learned in this war, it is that the small peoples of the world are sometimes the strongest, and hope in often found when all is forlorn." He looked at Laerel then said smiling, "Now tonight is my begetting day is it not? Let us be merry and think of the darkness no more!"

Legolas sat down and Gimli could see a strain in his face. The smile was gone from his face and he looked old and weary.

It was a few hours until dawn when the feast finally ended, and the elves had all left the clearing. Nothing was evidence to the feast that had just occurred; it was expected that none would awake until noon the next day. Thranduil had shed his royal robs, thrown down his crown and unlaced his boots. The feast was certainly splendid though conversing with the dwarf was a little difficult. Legolas had excused himself a little earlier than most of the nobles but he had just arrived and most likely was stiff from travel. He had just laid down when he heard a scream from down the hall. Instantly he shot up grabbing a knife that laid at his bedside table, rushing down to where he heard the noise. He stopped abruptly at Legolas' room as he heard another scream. He threw open the door to see Legolas sleeping eyes closed, sweating and thrashing about the bed. Dogging arms and legs, he shook him violently awake.

"Legolas! _Saes_!" he shouted. Legolas gasped awake, eyes wild. Instantly he curled into himself like an elfling, shaking with fear. It was not since his mother's passing that Thranduil had seen his son so shaken. Even in battle and under the darkness of Sauron, he had not been so afraid.

"Legolas, what is it _ion_?" he calmly asked. Legolas only shook his head, still curled up and breathing hard.

"How long has this happened?" still no response.

"My son, I cannot help you if you will not let me. It pains me to see you in such misery," he said reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I can't" was all the young elf said.

"You can't what?"

"I cannot find rest, _adar_. I cannot stay in the darkness and find peace even away from the shadows. I cannot bear to see the destruction that is around me, nor shake the demons from the past. Mostly, I cannot understand why it upsets me know…"

"I understand you pain ion neg. Such turmoil of the mind is normal amongst soldiers, especially after the fighting is done. I promise you, there will be rest, and you will find the stars once more in the night sky."

Legolas sniffed and looked away, "I cannot remember the last time I truly saw the stars over the forest, save in Lorien. The shadow has always existed."

"And it exists no longer, Legolas. You do not have to fight anymore; a reign of rest will be here for the rest of your life, I promise you that."

"I don't believe that,"

"You saw the black tower fall,"

"I still don't believe that,"

"You will,"

"I know,"

Both were silent, breathing steadily, then Legolas asked, "Would you stay?"

"Of course,"

" _Hannon le_ " sighed the young elf, breathing into his pillow, eyes beginning to glaze over into a deep rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter should act as more of a lead in to some sort of a plot. Not sure when the next update is coming but I will have it up as soon as possible! I will start this chapter with my OC Laerel since she's been involved in the politics of Mirkwood for much longer. Some questions may have been raised about possible romance between her and Legolas, but so far I plan for no development of that (I'm not big on Mary Sue types)**

Laerel awoke as the forest did though many hours before any of its elven inhabitants did. Shopkeepers and castle guards were the only others about which to her was perfect. As of late, the politics of Mirkwood were growing into a large headache. First, the veterans of war were angry and confused since they had abandoned there previous duties to fight. Most did not know how to go back to their old lives. The Mirkwood army consisted of three units: Reserves, soldiers trained for a year but never saw active duty unless called upon (these had some access to the palace kitchens and healing wards), the Guard, those who protected the royal family and the people of the forest (they had all access to meals at the palace kitchens and healing wards though they lived alone), and Rangers. Rangers were different from those of the North. When used in Thranduil's halls, Rangers included spies, elite archers units (led by Legolas), patrols, captains, etc... These elves made a living off of their specialized skill sets. All were trained intensively, studied the ways of war, and lived in Thranduil's halls. In order to become a diplomat, Laerel was trained for several months with these warriors. It was the hardest she had ever worked. Besides training (even the fittest of elves came out exhausted), lessons on battle, strategy, physics, practical survival skills, even cooking was included to the training. When the war hit, every elf able to fight was suddenly one of these Rangers (without the training). There lives were so dedicated to fighting that they knew nothing else but the fight for survival. The king let the reserves go back to "regular" lives; however, this was not really wanted as the benefits of serving the king were now gone. No free food, no housing, little healing available, were just some of the lost benefits. In the elven world, starving and poverty were not huge issues like in Gondor but it was always slightly shameful to have to rely on the generosity of neighbors who didn't have much to share.

The rest of the army went to rebuilding the kingdom. Bridges and buildings were destroyed in the fires and the dead trees were rotting all over the forest floor. Paths were demolished and orc bodies littered the ground. By now the stench of death was basically gone or reduced to the south, "for Lady Galadriel to worry about," said the king".

Laerel had identified two problems: angry soldiers and destroyed villages/infrastructure. Fixing both problems costed money, and lots of it. Trade with King Brand and the Lonely Mountain was still going so some income could be relied on, and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were rebuilding Southern Mirkwood. They needed a system toward reconstruction. Did Laerel wake up early to solve this? Maybe.

Now she had grabbed a small satchel for the day filled with a few coins and headed to the first nearby shop that had opened up. It served wine, tea, coffee, food and conversation. The building was simple by elven standards. It had a wooden roof which swooped into a peak at the top were a chimney was placed to vent the fire below it. In winter this would warm the place and keep business running. A kitchen was at an adjoined side building were more fires were places. For the springtime no walls were built. Instead railings offered boundaries much like the designs in Rivendell. Chairs and tables were scattered about. Writers sat in corners, a few rangers gathered around a table off duty, and traders from the south huddled around the fire. It was a quiet place.

First, Laerel made her way to the rangers. A tall one with dark skin and hair was restringing a bow, Laerel recognized him as Legolas' second, Elesgael. Next to him was a blonde Sinda _Ellon_ whom she did not know, another captain who was drinking tea though not enjoying it, and a _elleth_ who was Elesgael's sister and one of Thranduil's bodyguards. _"She's intimidating to me. I can only imagine what she's like to the men of Laketown,"_ she remembered the king saying to her after the Battle of Five Armies. Arenwe was her name.

Elesgael saw her approach but did not look up, "Little song bird, what brings you chirping here? And does the prince not follow you? He was nipping at your heels all night like a young pup."

She scoffed, "I am here on duty, and the prince is none of my concern. Call him over yourself if you wish to speak with him. He's made friends with the dwarf and has hardly left his side since their arrival."

"What kind of duty does the kings brain have with us?" It was the blonde elf whom she did not know, and he looked in her direction but did not seem to see her.

"I'm here to speak with the people on how best to rebuild after the war. There's a council meeting later today which is supposed to bring about a plan for action; however, I fear without other ideas and input I am at a loss for which way to proceed," she shrugged, "perhaps you have something you would like the king to hear."

The group seemed silent, which in part she had expected. They looked at each other, except the Sinda, and seemed to be silently communicating.

"We want work," said Arenwe.

"Could you specify?"

"We want work. We want to be doing something instead of sitting in this rubble. We want to rebuild this country and we want work," she said angrily.

"Is the rebuilding not already taking place? I thought the villages outside were being rebuilt by the guard and rangers," Laerel said, confused.

"Those were put up by the families that lived there," said the tea-drinker, "so far, there's no leadership to begin this projects."

"Are these just the villages or are roads not underway yet?"

"The roads are done, the bodies are gone, the trees are being chopped as we speak," he answered, "but the houses? Nothing yet. Those of us assigned to them have had nothing to start with. There are no materials or land allotted to begin building anything."

"Do you have a solution for any of this? Something I could bring to the table-?"

"I want Legolas to get his royal ass over here and be my co-captain again! I think his two months off is a little overdue" said Elesgael shouting across the room annoyingly. When Laerel turned about she saw a cloaked figure ordering a drink at the counter.

"I left to be rid of you!" The figure shouted but she knew it was Legolas. His cloak was far too nice and his boots were brand new. No one had new boots.

The stoic warrior rose from his seat and for a rare moment smiled, embracing Legolas.

"Are you interrupting my work, your highness?" interrupted Laerel.

"I am nearly positive your work is a private conquest of your own, though I do agree. Something needs to be done about all this stalling. I get that everyone needs a break from all the fighting, but these are projects that should have been done months ago. Something will get done tonight, I promise. It is my duty and my fathers' to make sure our people have shelter and I feel we have failed you. For that I deeply apologize. Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some normal conversation with you all. It has been far too long," Legolas smiled.

"I will leave you for now," said Laerel who had her eye on a different group in the room.

Legolas knew there would be someone at the pavilion when he set out that morning. His father was still asleep in a chair next to his bed when he awoke early. Though he slept dreamlessly, sleep was a foreigner and he grew restless quickly. Gimli could no doubt sleep for the whole day so he figured he had time to explore the city. He saw his old group of rangers from the windows of the pavilion. His elven sight allowed him to see quite a bit of them. Elesgael looked like his usual stern self, always on alert, and his sister was moody as ever, curled into a very small chair. Pengon was sipping some tea which seemed to serve as a pain killer judging by a stiffness in this shoulder. Tinnuon was the strangest of the group. His head twitch side to side but his eyes looked at nothing. His fingers felt around the table randomly.

After Laerel left, Legolas became more serious. Tinnuon's eyes were nearly white they were so blue, similar to Legolas; however, last time Legolas saw him, his eyes were dark brown. He was blind, but not by burns or injury; this was the enemies doing.

Legolas sat awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to get an answer. Finally it was Elesgael who assisted.

"Tinnuon. You should tell him, or I will,"

Tinnuon shifted uncomfortably, and opened his mouth but no sound came out. He took another breath and drew himself in slightly. Elesgael put a hand on his knee.

"A few months before the war ended, my patrol was attacked. I got them out okay but-," he shuddered, "The orcs took me...I yelled at my troop to kill me and they wouldn't. Mirkwood's best and brightest could not make a straight shot. They took me to Dol Guldur..." He swallowed hard but before he could finish Elesgael finished,

"Sauron tortured him for a few days before we were able to retrieve him. He had information that couldn't be compromised. Twenty died to get him out but our plans were safe. He told them nothing and lost his sight before he betrayed his king."

"What are you doing now, Tinnuon?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Nothing,"he said, "There's nothing for me to do. I can't see,"

"There isn't nothing," remarked Arenwe, "You sacrificed yourself and the king won't let that go unrewarded." She ruffled his hair, "and you are pretty. We could find you an _elleth_ somewhere to live a boring life with,"

The group laughed and for a moment, things felt normal.


End file.
